Learn How To Live Your Life
by nerdtastic93
Summary: AU All Human songfic. Spike is simple guy who wants to sing with his band, and be in love with his pregnant girlfriend Buffy. His father wants him to give everything up to attend college, and be a lawyer like him. What will happen when Spike goes to UCLA?
1. Chapter 1

William 'Spike' Giles was from a very respectable family, his father Rupert Giles was a well educated lawyer. His mother was a well educated doctor, and his older sister was a well educated lawyer like their father. Spike had just gradated high school, and college was never really in his plans, but it was in his father's plans. Spike just wanted to live his life, and have fun, he was young all he wanted to do was be happy, and in love with his girlfriend Buffy Summers.

Buffy and Spike started dating their sophomore year of high school, and they had been together ever since. Spike's parents loved Buffy, but they just didn't think that their son would continue to see her once he graduated. That thought made Spike angry because he was in love with this girl, and his parents basically told him that now that high school was over, so is the relationship. Spike didn't want to go to college right away, he wanted to play his guitar, and write music with his band, and live the life he wanted. That was never something he brought up to his parents all until tonight.

Spike and his friends Angel, Xander, and Oz had formed a band when they were juniors in high school, and Spike's parents never really paid any attention to it at all.  
>It was the night after graduation, and their band was playing, and Spike wanted his parents to come here him play. His father told him a straight no, then his mother said she'd think about it. Spike didn't know why his parents couldn't accept him for who he was, but he had learned to accept it.<p>

Spike was getting ready for his gig tonight, and he had put on a pair of black leather pants, and a tight blue t-shirt, with is dock martin boots he slicked back his peroxide blonde hair, even though it was losing its color back to his brown hair. Spike garbed his jacket, and shouted that he would be home later, then left. Spike went to pick up Buffy from her mom's house, and take her to the local club in Sunnydale the Bronze. Spike rode his motorcycle up to Rovello Drive where his girlfriend lived. She was sitting outside waiting for him.

Spike thought she looked perfect, she had her blonde hair slightly curled and draping her shoulders. She was wearing a short black skirt, that was just long enough to make Spike approve, and short enough to drive him crazy. Buffy wore a blue halter top, and some black leather boots. Spike was the lead singer of the band and all the other guys girlfriends would match their boyfriends in the band. Buffy had started it saying it would be fun, and turned out it was, well Spike enjoyed it quite a bit. They took off on his bike and headed to meet their friends at the club.

When they arrived, Spike and Buffy went straight back stage, and get ready for the show. Buffy saw her friends Willow who was dating the bass player Oz, Cordelia who was dating the guitarist Angel, and Anya who was dating the drummer Xander. Spike went to sit next to Angel who was like his brother growing up since Spike never was really close to his real family his friends were all he had, and of course Buffy.

When Spike went out on stage he looked into the crowd and was shocked to see his parents Rupert, and Jenny sitting at a table with his sister Tara. Spike suddenly felt nervous but maybe that was just because he could see that his parents were ashamed of his appearance, but he shoved it down, and started talking into the mike.

"Hey everyone, we are Delusional Diagnosis and today is actually my anniversary with my girlfriend Buffy, I wrote this song a few months back and tonight, she gets to hear it for the first time. Its called 'My Girls Ex-Boyfriend'" Spike announced in his British accent

Spike heard Angel start to strum his guitar, and then Xander and Oz joined in on the bass and drums. Spike started singing.

"When he was seeing her You could see he had his doubts

And now he's missing her Because he knows he's missing out

Now it's haunting him The memories like a ghost

He's so terrified Cause no one else even comes close

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for

He had the world but he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all to the mistake he made back then I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,  
>This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)<br>Who would believe my life Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
>Two years ago He left all that debris (left all that debris)<br>Who would of known He would leave everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for

He had the world but he thought that he

wanted more I owe it all to the mistake he

made back then I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him He would be able to see

If it wasn't for him He would be as happy as me

When she and I settle down you can bet

That he is going to have to settle for less

He's someone that I would hate to be I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for

He had the world but he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all to the mistake he made back then I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him He would be able to see

If it wasn't for him He would be as happy as me"

When Spike finished singing everyone was cheering and clapping, even his mother was clapping. Then Buffy came running out on staged and jumped into his arms.  
>Spike held onto her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately in front of the entire club. Spike kissed back with just as much passion then set her gently on the ground. He grabbed her hand, and took her down to where his parents were, but they had already left, he knew that he would get an earful when he got home.<p>

Spike and the band did a few more songs then called it a night. He had to go home to see what was up with his parents just leaving with out saying anything to him at all. Spike dropped Buffy off at home, then went back to his house. The living room light was on, when he went into the house, his parents were sitting on the couch reading. Spike sighed then walked in the room, and sat across from them.

"Mum, da' I'm glad you came tonight" Spike said kindly

"It was rather interesting William. You were quite good." Jenny said sweetly

"Thanks mum." Spike replied then looked at his father.

"William, is this the last time you will be singing with those people? Because you have college ahead of you. UCLA remember? This is your dream son." Rupert said

"Da' come on those people are my friends, and have been for years. I'm not just going to leave them behind." Spike said

"William, you can't act like this while going to college. You have worked hard to get into this school, and it is where I went, and it would be a good chance for you to find somebody to settle down with, and start a family with." Rupert said

"Da' I don't want your life. I want my own life, and lay off of Buffy alright? I love her is that not enough for you? You want me to marry somebody you approve of? No I am not leaving Buffy because you tell me to. I love her that's all that matters I don't care if she is staying here, and I have to go to school. We will still be together. Da' I know you care but stop controlling everything I do." Spike yelled

"William your father and I just want whats best for you. Which is why were have decided to throw you a little party just you and some friends, and relatives sort of a graduation party." Jenny said

"Alright mum sure. But you sure Da' isn' going to kick my friends out?" Spike said

"William we will not do anything wrong. The party is next week alright." Jenny told her son

"Alright, well I'm goin' to go take a shower, then head to bed. Night." Was all Spike said when he walked up stairs and away from his parents.

~AN: Hope you guys liked that chapter and like the basic idea for this story. Please review. The song in this chapter was My Girls Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K. I own nothing.~


	2. Chapter 2

The days went by with little change, Spike was still angry at his father for acting the way he did. Spike only agreed to his parents party so that he could show his father that him and Buffy weren't breaking up anytime soon. Spike was up in his room getting ready, when he heard a knock on his door. He saw his mother enter his room, she walked into his room, and stared at her son.

"You clean up good William." Jenny said smiling

Spike was wearing tan slacks, and a blue button down shirt, and regular black dress shoes. His hair was back to brown, with a slight hint of blonde in it now. He left his hair a little curly tonight.

"Thanks mum." Spike said simply

"Are you alright dear?" Jenny asked

"Honestly. No I'm not da' is gettin on my nerves with this already. I hate that he treats my friends like dirt because they aren't like him." Spike said

"Your father loves you. He wants you to be successful." Jenny explained

"Mum I never told you this, but I was planning on dropping out of school, and moving to L.A anyways with Oz, Angel, Xander, and Buffy." Spike said

"William..." Jenny started

"No just let me finish. I love her mum more than anything, I can't explain it but she is the one for me, she's it. I'm sorry." Spike finished

"Don't be sorry for doing what you think is right. Will just give college a try first? That's all I ask." Jenny asked

"Alright mum I promise." Spike hugged his mother

"Well come on I think people are arriving now." Jenny said

Spike got up and went down stairs with his mother, he got down there to see his aunt Mary, and Uncle Marshall sitting with his sister. Spike sighed deeply and went to say hello. As other guest started to arrive Spike called Buffy on the phone wondering where she was. When she answered he knew something was wrong.

"Buffy luv what's the matter?" Spike asked concerned

"Spike I'm sorry I'm not there." Buffy sniffled

"Hey its alright luv. Are you okay?" Spike asked

"My dad came back, and he won't leave he... h-ee he hit my mom. Spike me and Dawn are hiding till the cops come." Buffy cried

"Oh geez. Alright luv I'm on my way." Spike said

"Spike but your party just stay there." Buffy insisted

"No way luv. You should know by now that you're the most important thing in my life." Spike said sweetly

"Okay. I love you Spike. and Thank you"Buffy said

"Your welcome. I will be there soon." Spike said

Spike hung up and ran down stairs to his parents who were talking to his grandparents

"Mum, Da' I got to go." Spike said

"Why?" Rupert asked

"Buffy needs me. I have to get to her. Something happened" Spike said

"What happened?" Jenny asked

"I can't get into details, but she's scared I need to go check on her." Spike said

"Alight here take my car." Jenny said giving him the keys to her car

"Thanks. I will be back in a little while." Spike rushed out the door.

Spike drove as quickly as he could to his girlfriends house. By the time he got there, he saw the police putting Hank Summers in the back of a police car in handcuffs. Spike ran up to the door where a cop stopped him, Spike said he was Buffy Summers boyfriend, and after getting an okay for him to go in. Spike rushed over to Buffy who was sitting with her mom, and sister. He gripped her tightly in a warm, comforting hug.

"Are you all alright?" Spike asked the Summer's women

"I'm alright Spike. You got here quickly." Joyce answered

"Well when my girl calls and said something bad has happened especially concerning that dirt bag ex-husband of yours." Spike said

"Well thank you. You're sweet." Joyce smiled

"Buffy are you alright?" Spike asked his girlfriend

"Yeah I'm better now. Sorry for making you leave the party." Buffy said

"Its alright Buffy I would rather be here with you anyways." Spike kissed her softly on the lips

"Awwwww you're so cute." Dawn squealed in the corner

Spike just laughed, Dawn was only eight, and idolized Buffy. Buffy loved her little sister, Buffy laughed at her silliness.

"Buffy why don't you go with Spike to the party? You two can talk on the way over there. About anything, maybe something important" Joyce hinted at Buffy

"Thanks for your subtly mom." Buffy sighed

"Talk about what?" Spike asked

"We will talk on the way to your house." Buffy said going up to her room to change

When Buffy came back down stairs she was wearing a white flowing mini skirt that had light pink flowers on it, and a light pink top that slid off her shoulders a bit. Spike couldn't stop looking at her, with a stupid grin on his face. Spike and Buffy went to his house for the rest of the party .On the way Spike was driving slower than he usually would so that Buffy would tell him what was going on.

"Buffy what did you need to talk to me about?" Spike asked

"Spike you love me right? Even though you're going to UCLA in a couple months?" Buffy asked

"Of course. I love you no matter what." Spike answered

"Well remember how the morning of graduation I threw up all over Cordy's shoes?" Buffy asked

"Yes. That was bloody hilarious. I never laughed so hard" Spike laughed at the memory

"Well that wasn't the first time. I had been feeling really sick for a while." Buffy looked down, eyes swelling with tears "Spike I'm pregnant" Buffy finally said

Spike slammed on his brakes, and stopped the car.

"What? Are you serious?" Spike asked

"Yes. I found out the results from my doctor today, I was going to tell you tonight at the party. I'm so sorry Spike." Buffy cried

"No don't be sorry. Luv I'm so bloody happy. I love you so much." Spike said taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"You're not mad?" Buffy asked

"No of course not. I'm excited. This is so great." Spike said smiling.

Spike and Buffy talked about the baby, and their future the whole way to his house. When they finally got there, everyone was still there, so they snuck in the door. Jenny noticed them right away and went over to them. Spike had his arm around Buffy, and couldn't stop smiling.

"Hello Buffy." Jenny greeted the girl

"Hi Mrs. Giles, sorry to drag Spike away. I had a mini crisis at my house." Buffy apologized

"That's quite alright dear. It didn't take too long." Jenny smiled

"Mum we need to talk to you and Da' later alright." Spike said

"Okay well once everyone leaves we can talk." Jenny agreed

Spike nodded then went into the living and saw his friends hanging out and talking. Spike and Buffy joined them and they were joking around, and sharing memories from high school. Hours passed by and the closer it go to the end of the party the more nervous Spike became. Spike knew how his father was going to react, and he knew he was going to lash out a Buffy. But the time finally came Spike and Buffy were sitting on the couch in the living room when Rupert, and Jenny joined them.

"So kids Jenny said you wanted to tell us something?" Rupert asked

"Yeah. Da' don't be mad." Spike said

"That's a poor way to start the conversation son." Rupert got worried

"I know but... This is important. I am happy about this, and this was in my plans, just happened a little sooner. Buffy is pregnant." Spike said

"Oh good lord." Rupert said

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked

"Yes. I got the confirmation today." Buffy asked

"How can you be so stupid William?" Rupert said almost yelling

"Da' I didn't do it on purpose. But I am glad that this happened." Spike said back

"Glad? What about school William. You let that girl ruin your future." Rupert yelled

"She is not just some girl Rupert. She is my girlfriend, and I love her no matter what you bloody well think. We are keeping this child, and damn you or anyone else who stands in the way. I will move out, and use my college trust fund to find a place to live, and get a job if I have to." Spike yelled back

"That money is for your future William and you know that." Rupert replied

"Exactly my future is sitting right here next to me carrying my child. Your grandchild. How can you not care?" Spike asked

"We care honey. We're just shocked." Jenny said

"No, I can honestly say I am not happy about this nor do I approve of this behavior. You can leave this house if you want to chose to live like that." Rupert said firmly

"Screw you Mr. Giles. Spike doesn't need you! He never did. He can stay with me and my mom. His friends and my family have been more of a family to him than you have ever been." Buffy yelled

"Da' you want me gone. I'm gone. Come on Buffy I'm gonna pack some stuff then leave." Spike said

Spike pulled Buffy up stairs and he started packing some clothes, books, and some cds into a couple duffel bags. Spike walked right out the door of his parents house, and took off on his bike with Buffy. They were going to ask Joyce if he could crash there for a while till he went to school. Even though he hated his father right now, he promised his mother, he would give college a try, and Spike never broke a promise.

Spike and Buffy got to her house, and they explained what had happened when Spike told his parents about the baby. Joyce was the first to know about it, and she was shocked but she was also excited about it, and proud her daughter had things so planned out. Spike asked if he could stay there for a while, and Joyce said that he was more than welcome.  
>Spike offered to stay on the couch but Joyce said since they were already having a baby there was no reason he couldn't share a room with Buffy. That made the couple very happy to hear, but of course they had a few ground rules. Spike just hugged Joyce, and thanked her over and over again.<p>

Spike and Buffy went to bed a little after eleven. Spike fell asleep truly happy for the first time in a while.

~AN: There is chapter 2. I hope you're still with me if you're reading this. Please Review.~


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two and a half months since Spike told his parents that him and Buffy were having a baby. He had not talk to his father at all during this time, but he had talked to his mother once a week since he left. In a few days Spike was going to LA to start school, and Buffy was going to stay here with their friends and go to UC Sunnydale. Spike really didn't want to leave especially now that Buffy was three months pregnant. He didn't want to leave her side, but he would be back to Sunnydale as often as he could, and would call everyday.

Spike was looking up some information on his roommate for when he got to school that they had posted online. Spike would be sharing a room with a guy named Jacob Michaels. Seemed like a nice bloke, but then again Spike would just have to see for himself. Joyce was out shopping with the girls so he was home alone today, and he called Angel to see if he wanted to hang out. Angel was going to be over in a few minutes so Spike headed down stairs to the kitchen. He heard a knock on the door, and then went to answer it. Angel stood there with a scowl on his face and shoved past Spike, and headed right to the kitchen. Spike just shut the door and followed, Angel garbed a soda and sat on the stool by the kitchen island.

"So whats up your arse mate?" Spike asked

"Cordy is pissed because I forgot to buy her a gift for our anniversary. I mean I ordered her a gift, but she wanted another one on the same day. I made her dinner, and made everything all romantic, but that wasn't enough for her." Angel ranted

"Wow, well maybe she was already angry that day." Spike suggested

"Maybe, but still she won't talk to me. She called Anya, and is now trying to avoid me. So what's up with you. No Buffy around?" Angel asked

"Nope, she is out shopping with her mum, and lil' sis." Spike said sighing

"What's wrong Spike?" Angel asked

"Nothin' just tired." Spike lied

"Come on I have been your best friend since we were five. I know you, what's up?" Angel asked again

"I just. I go away to school in three days Angel. I still am so pissed at my stupid father, I shouldn't even be doing this. I belong here, with you guys, and with Buffy, and my child." Spike said

"Okay I agree, none of us want you to leave, but this is a good chance for you. Plus we still got the band no matter what whenever you're here we will play, and tonight we have a show remember." Angel said

"Yeah thanks mate you really are a great friend." Spike smiled

"Yeah I know. Come on lets play some video games before Buff comes back and demands all your attention." Angel joked

Spike and Angel hung out and played video games until the girls got home. Once they did Buffy wanted to talk to him about his show tonight, and how she ran into Tara this morning and she had said his parents were going to be there. Buffy knew that Spike did not want to deal with his father, especially after the way he had treated her that night. But Buffy owed it to him, to warn him about it wheter it was true or not.

They were in their bedroom, and Buffy sat on the bed while Spike sat at the desk.

"So what's up? Are you okay?" Spike asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I just ran into Tara today. She told me that your parents were going to your show tonight." Buffy said

"Really? Why the hell would they do that? Didn't hate on me enough he has to come and do in it in public." Spike yelled

"Baby calm down." Buffy tried to calm him.

"Calm down? Buffy he insulted you, told me to basically leave you and my child because it would ruin my life. That is the exact opposite. It would ruin my life it I left you alone." Spike said

"I know. Okay but Spike there is nothing we can do. You're going to school in three days, and then I will be here, but I won't be alone. I will never be alone, I still have you, and I have Angel here who is like my big brother you know how he is." Buffy said

"Yeah I know he will be here for you, but Buffy I am going to be missing out on this pregnancy. I don't want that, I want to be around for all the cravings, and sickness, and doctor visits. I hate that I have to go." Spike sighed looking at the ground

"It will be okay. We will get through it Spike, and just think about how proud our child will be of its daddy. Going to school, and being the most loving, wonderful,  
>and charming man around." Buffy kissed Spike sweetly<p>

"Okay. So are you still coming tonight? Your mum said you were feeling sick." Spike asked

"I plan on being there. If I don't throw up every where." Buffy laughed

"If you get sick its alright if you stay. I mean I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Spike said

"Nothing bad will happen Spike I..." Buffy stopped talking, and put her hand on her stomach

"What's wrong?" Spike asked alarmed

" baby kicked." Buffy smiled proudly

Spike smiled and put his hands on Buffy's growing stomach, and he felt his child move for the first time. In that moment everything was perfect he didn't pay attention the the world around him, at that moment all that mattered was his family.

~AN: Here is chapter three this one is mostly just filler its not very long. Thanks for reading and reviewing :) ~


	4. Chapter 4

That night Spike was getting ready to head out to the bronze where he was going to have his last show for a while. Spike put on some black jeans, and a red t-shirt that Buffy had got for him. Buffy was also wearing a red top, a some light blue jeans. Buffy was still getting ready, when Spike was down stairs with Joyce, and Dawn they were coming to see him perform tonight too.

Once Buffy was ready they all got into Joyce's car and headed to the Bronze. Spike went backstage with the band, while Buffy went to find her friends. They were all sitting a nearby table, and talking about the band, and Spike's dinner, they were having on his last night in Sunnydale. Buffy didn't want to think about it, but it was coming up fast, no matter how much she hated it. Spike's band was about to go on, and that's when Buffy saw Spike's parents sitting at a table not really showing any emotion. Buffy tried to ignore them, and watched as her boyfriend went up on stage.

"I didn' really expect to go to college at all. Always wished I was strong enough to say no, but it didn' work out like that." Spike said

The crowd laughed loudly

"Well Spike here is like my brother, I may be four years older, but he's the best, and I wish him the best. Tonight's songs are a little different. The first song we wrote together. Its a song about high school, and our futures together." Angel said

"I think it pretty much sums everything up." Spike said as Angel started to play

"Four years you think for sure

That is all you we got to endure

All the total dicks All the stuck up chicks

So superficial, so immature

Then when you graduate You take a look around

and you say HEY WAIT This is the same as where

I just came from I thought it was over

Aw that s just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed With whose

the best dressed and who s having sex,  
>Who s got the money, who gets the honeys,<br>Who s kinda cute and who s just a mess

And you still don t have the right look

And you don t have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends High school never ends

Check out the popular kids

You ll never guess what Jessica did

How did Mary Kate lose all that weight

And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight

And the only thing that matters Is climbing up that social ladder S

till care about your hair and the car you drive

Doesn't matter if you re sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
>She s the prom queen Bill Gates,<br>Captain of the chess team Jack Black, the clown

Brad Pitt, the quarterback I ve seen it all before

I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who s the best dressed and who s having sex,  
>Who s in the clubs and who s on the drugs,<br>Who s throwing up before they

digest And you still don t have the right look

And you don t have the right friends

And you re still listen to the same shit you did back then

High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With whose the best dressed and who s having sex,  
>Who s got the money, who gets the honeys,<br>Who s kinda cute and who s just a mess

And I still don t have the right look

And I still have the same three friends

And I m pretty much the same as I was back then High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again"

The crowd applauded loudly, and cheered. Spike said they were going to take a short break and then be back with another song, that he had wrote one day on his own. It was a newer song, so nobody had heard it yet. He wanted to share it with everyone though. It was a shot at his dad while he was writing it but so were a lot of other songs he had written.

The band went back on and looked into the crowd, and Spike saw Buffy smiling up at the stage. Spike smiled back and winked at her.

"Alright this is a song tha' I wrote only a few weeks ago. I have been through a rough time as of late, and this song is just a small part of it." Spike said

He looked out and stared at his father, as he started to play his guitar.

"There you go You're always so right

It's all a big show It's all about you

You think you know What everyone needs

You always take time To criticize me

It seems like everyday I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down

There you go You never ask why

It's all a big lie Whatever you do

You think you're special But I know,

and I know And I know, and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point

Out my mistakes And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one You love to hate But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

At this point Spike was staring at his father, and glaring. Spike couldn't help the feeling he had, all he wanted to do was jump off the stage and hit his father.

Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down {shut up, shut up, shut up}  
>Won't bring me down {shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Bring me down {shut up, shut up, shut up}  
>Won't bring me down<p>

Shut up, shut up, shut up"

Spike took the applause and waved to the crowd. He walked off the stage and right to Buffy, he took her in his arms and kissed her. When they broke apart he jsut held her close to him, as close as he possibly could. Spike saw his father coming towards him, and he stared into his eyes and watched as his father pushed pass him to get to the door of the club. Spike scoffed as his father left with out saying a word about it. Spike just ignored it after that, and went back to enjoying the rest of the night with his beautiful girlfriend, and his friends.

~AN:And chapter four is done! Hope you enjoyed this one. The songs in this chapter were High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup, and Shut Up by Simple Plan. New chapters tomorrow. please review~


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday, and for Spike it was the hardest day of his life. He was packing his car with all his stuff, and saying goodbye to his friends, and to Buffy. He was dreading this day for a long time. He didn't want it to ever come, he just wanted to stay in Sunnydale. Spike knew it was his choice to go, but he just had to try one semester, then decide to stay for good, or go back home. Spike was all packed, when his mother's car pulled up. Jenny got out, and went over to Spike who just stood there, and looked at his mother.

"So you come alone?" Spike asked

"William, you know he would have come if he wasn't..." Jenny started

"If he wasn't busy right? I mean this is what he wanted, and he can't even show up and gloat about it" Spike was getting angry

"William please calm down. I'm glad you're doing this. I know you don't want to leave, but I am glad you're giving it a chance." Jenny said

"Mum I can't help it. He's a bloody idiot for doin this. I'm sorry but you married a jerk. I'm done with him. I will miss you, but him I'm better off with out." Spike said

"I can't change your mind William, and that's fine. I will miss you too." Jenny said hugging her son

They talked a little more, and Spike gave her his new cell number, along with his living accommodations, so that she could see him whenever she needed to, or wanted. Spike then went back into the house, and saw Buffy sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Spike went over to her, and sat next to her, and took her into his arms.

"I love you." Spike said simply

"I love you too Spike." Buffy replied

"You're goin to come an' visit aren' you?" Spike smiled

"Of course, try and stop me." Buffy said

"Good. So I have to go now. But I will call when I get there." Spike said

Buffy walked out of the house with Spike hand in hand to his car. Spike stood by the car door and turned towards Buffy. He cupped her cheeks and leaned down to her lips and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away from her, she had tears in her eyes, which Spike just wiped away. He place his hand on her growing belly, and kissed her soft lips again.

Spike got in the car, and drove off, it was so hard for both of them to do.

The next day Spike was settling into his dorm room, and his new room mate had just got there. Spike was putting a few pictures of his friends, and Buffy by his computer,  
>when a dark haired guy came through the door.<p>

"Hi you must be William Giles. I'm Jacob Bailsman." Jacob introduced, and shook Spike's hand

"Nice to meet you Jacob. You can call me Spike all my mates do." Spike said

"Alright Spike. So where you from?" Jacob asked as he went to his side of the room

"I was born in Sunnydale, but I spent a lot of spare time in England hence the accent. I have been in Sunnydale most of my life though. How about you?" Spike asked

"Ohio. It is a big change coming to LA. I like it though. So you got a girlfriend?" Jacob asked

"Yeah. Her name is Buffy." Spike said showing Jacob a picture of her.

"Oh she's beautiful man. Does she go here?" Jacob asked

"No. She still in Sunnydale going to UC Sunnydale with the rest of my friends." Spike said sadly

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you here then?" Jacob asked

"Well its a long story going back to my birth, but the short version. My bastard of a father has this dream for me, and this is it coming here. I didn't want to come especially when I found out Buffy was pregnant, but I promised my mother, and I don't break promises. My da' tol' me to leave Buffy, and make her get rid of the baby so that my future wouldn't get ruined." Spike said

"Oh wow what an ass. But congrats on the baby. How far along is she?" Jacob replied

"Three months. Its going to be tough but we will make it. So how about you? You got a girl?" Spike asked

"I had one her name was Melisa but before I left we broke up. She said it would be too difficult to be in a long distance relationship. I agreed completely because it would be hard with us in different states." Jacob said

"Sorry to hear that. Break ups suck. Well then again I wouldn't really know. I mean I had one girlfriend before Buffy, and I was a freshman in high school. Buffy and I have been together since our sophomore year." Spike said

"Oh wow that is a long time." Jacob said

"Yeah I got pretty lucky. She became my whole world pretty quick. I fall in love with her everyday." Spike said

"That's great man. Alright I'm going to go out and find something to eat. You wanna come?" Jacob asked

"Sure that sounds good." Spike said

The two guys took off to find some place to eat. Spike thought Jacob was an alright bloke, and thought that they would get along fine. Maybe he wouldn't completely hate it here.

A month later Spike was waiting for Buffy to come visit. He was going to meet her back home, but she insisted that she needed to get away from their families. Spike wanted to know what his father had been saying to her while he wasn't around. Spike was sitting in his room studying for his upcoming political science test, when there was a knock at his door. Spike got up from his bed, and answered the door, when he did he saw Buffy standing there in jeans, and one of his black t-shirts. Spike smiled and pulled her into his sweat shirt clad arms. Buffy pulled away, and leaned up to kiss him. Spike shut the door, and they both moved to his bed, Spike fell backwards with Buffy on top of him. They knew they should stop, and talk but Buffy was going out of her mind, as was Spike a month with out each other was harder than they thought. Spike moved his lips down to her neck, as he rolled them over, and he was now on top. Spike didn't notice his roomate come into the room until he heard Jacob laugh. Then Spike got off of Buffy, and glared at Jake.

"Damn Spike that was quite a sight to walk in on. She's hot." Jacob said smiling

"Yes she is. Buffy this is my roommate Jacob. Jake this is my girlfriend Buffy." Spike introduced

"Nice to meet you finally. Spike here talks about you all the time." Jacob said

"Nice to meet you too. Spike has said some nice things about you." Buffy said smiling

"Well I will leave, and let you two talk." Jacob said

"Oh no Jacob you don't have to leave. I would hate to kick you out of your own room." Buffy said

"Its alright I have to study anyways, and Amy said she would help I think its on Spike." Jacob said

"Good for you mate. Alright see you later." Spike said as Jake left

"Spike you really don't mind me staying here?" Buffy asked sitting on the bed

"No of course not. You being here is amazing. I missed you so much." Spike said

"I missed you too. So what shall we do tonight?" Buffy asked

"Well tonight I am going to take you out for dinner, so we can just talk and enjoy each other." Spike said

Buffy smiled, and they sat there in a sweet, comforting silence as Spike held Buffy close to him. All the thoughts going through his head about Buffy, and their child seemed too be all he could think about.

~AN: Here is chapter 5. There will be a couple more chapters that have been written, but I wrote be updating for a few weeks due to family reasons. I will try to post as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Please review readers!~


End file.
